


red lipstick, make it more red

by psharp10



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Lots of kissing, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psharp10/pseuds/psharp10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny, young Junmyeon with bright red lips, smiling widely at the camera was too cute and Jongdae had cooed at it until Junmyeon's soft cheeks had flared red and her ears had burned. Jongdae had then winked at her girlfriend, whispering into her ear, <i>red still suits you...a lot</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	red lipstick, make it more red

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for [girlexochange](http://girlexochange.livejournal.com/40999.html) this year
> 
> title from hyuna's song 'red' ---- despite me still not being 100% satisfied with the characterizations in this fic, i still had quite a lot of fun with writing it so i hope it's still enjoyable!

The first time Jongdae sees Junmyeon with lipstick on is when she first visits Junmyeon's house and sees the childhood pictures, all in cute photo frames, arranged around the house, down the hallways. There was this one picture, framed next to the one with just Junmyeon and her mom, where a young Junmyeon is dressed up in a traditional hanbok and wearing bright red lipstick.  
  
Tiny, young Junmyeon with bright red lips, smiling widely at the camera was too cute and Jongdae had cooed at it until Junmyeon's soft cheeks had flared red and her ears had burned. Jongdae had then winked at her girlfriend, whispering into her ear, _red still suits you...a lot_.  
  
And Junmyeon's never been one to wear a lot of make up—she isn't against wearing make up, she doesn't think it looks too ~fake~ or anything, in fact she admires those who do wear make up and look great, she just doesn't do it herself. The most she ever puts on herself is a bit of mascara and lip gloss, if that really even counts. And perhaps some eyeliner, if it's a good day and if she feels like it.  
  
Junmyeon's just...well, frankly—and Junmyeon would usually admit this herself—she is just a bit too lazy when it comes to things such as make up. Having grown up being praised for her ~natural~ looks and continuous nagging by her mom, saying, _no, no, Junmyeonnie, you have to keep your natural look_ , Junmyeon isn't sure anymore whether it is a good thing that she wears less make up or not.  
  
When Jongdae compliments her though, tells her that red looks good on her, and licks her lips so suggestively, Junmyeon feels an urge within her to hear those compliments again, see that tiny wink sent her way, _only_ for her, again. And so, she decides on a whim to buy the red lipstick. She'd just do it. She'd buy one.  
  
Now, three days later, she stands in the store, befuddled by the sheer amount of different shades of red lipsticks there are.  
  
“Hello,” a beautiful shop assistant comes up to stand behind the rows of lipsticks, "how may I help you today?"  
  
“Ah.” Junmyeon licks her bottom lip, unsure of how to continue. How to even _begin_. “I’m looking for a red lipstick...?"  
  
It comes out as a question. Not what Junmyeon had planned. Nope.  
  
The assistant smiles gently and Junmyeon flushes. _Fuck_.  
  
“What kind of shade of red would you like?" The assistant— _Sehun_ , as her name tag reads,—asks, not sounding as if she’s mocking Junmyeon. Instead, she seems genuinely helpful and Junmyeon silently, in her mind, blesses and thanks her. “Do you want it to be bright and vibrant, or slightly deeper? Or something more cutesy, nearing pink?"  
  
Junmyeon bites her bottom lip, unsure of which route to take. So she takes a leap of faith instead.  
  
“Which one do you think would look the best on me?" Junmyeon manages to say without letting her 'flirty dad jokes' voice (or what Jongdae says it is, apparently) peek through. And although she feels her ears burn slightly, it's still an accomplishment.  
  
Sehun's eyes twinkle and Junmyeon can almost imagine seeing the assistant rubbing her hands together in excitement.  
  
“How about this one?” Sehun hands her a lipstick, after a few seconds of looking at the different shades, up at Junmyeon and then back down at the colors again. “It’s a bit of a deeper red, but still pretty vibrant. You'd look great in it."  
  
Junmyeon smiles nervously at Sehun and then asks, “Can I try it on?"  
  
“Of course," Sehun replies back, a sweet smile on her lips. “Just wait a minute, I’ll need to get the cotton and some lotion."  
  
Sehun first asks her to rub the cotton with the lotion on it on her lips, and then hands her the lipstick to apply it. Junmyeon feels her hand shake a bit, but then taking a few deep breaths, she just goes ahead and does it, looking in the mirror as she slowly swipes it over her lips. When it's done, Junmyeon straightens up and looks at herself in the smaller, but better, hand mirror handed to her by Sehun and her eyes automatically widen.  
  
“Oh my," a soft gasp slips past Junmyeon's lips.  
  
“It's great, isn't it?" Sehun smirks, cocking her shoulder up and seeming overly proud of her work.  
  
“Isn't it a bit too much?" Junmyeon squeaks out when she finds her voice again.  
  
Sehun immediately pouts.  
  
“No, definitely not," Sehun crosses her arms across her chest, “your boyfriend will love it, don't worry."  
  
“Ah.” Junmyeon remembers Jongdae at that moment. Jongdae would….Jongdae would definitely love this. “Girlfriend. Yeah, she'd love it though."  
  
The thought itself, of seeing Jongdae's lips curl up into a wide grin when she would see Junmyeon wear lipstick - _red_ lipstick on top of that - makes her smile.  
  
“Oh," Sehun's mouth drops into a small 'o,' but she doesn't hesitate before smiling once more, “so, I’m guessing you're buying it then?"  
  
Junmyeon absentmindedly nods, her answer affirmative. She's still unable to look away from her reflection, mostly because instead of herself, she sees her girlfriend's warm smile with her soft, lips with kitttenish curls at the end, pressing them against Junmyeon's red lips.  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
Junmyeon makes sure to not lick her lips too much, in case the lipstick rubs away, and hurries home, wanting to meet and see Jongdae's reaction as soon as possible.  
  
Luck is on Junmyeon's side, as when she unlocks their apartment door, she sees a pair of heels neatly kept on the shoe rack. They're the ones that Jongdae had worn this morning, as she was rushing to get to work—not late from oversleeping, but rather it was slightly Junmyeon's fault as she couldn't hold herself back from eating out a sleepy and whiny Jongdae, who was still loud in her drowsy state. The heels are lined up carefully with the rest of Jongdae's footwear, which remains on the rack, a sharp contrast next to Junmyeon's messier mix of shoes, to which she adds her now removed flats as she excitedly slips into the apartment.  
  
“Jongdae?" Junmyeon tentatively calls out, checking the living room and kitchen, but not finding her girlfriend in either of those rooms.  
  
When she pushes open their bedroom door, to her pleasant surprise, she finds Jongdae in front of the mirror, freshly showered with just a white towel wrapped around her body.  
  
Junmyeon grins widely, readjusts the strap of her purse and waits for Jongdae to turn around.  
  
“Jongdae," Junmyeon softly says, walking over to her partner.  
  
Jongdae turns around and immediately her eyes are drawn to the red on Junmyeon's lips. It's eye-catching and beautiful, everything and more that she could want from Junmyeon. Jongdae lets out a broken sound, biting her lip as the hunger slowly fills her eyes.  
  
“Unnie," Jongdae whispers, her voice husky and deep. “You bought... you bought a red lipstick?”  
  
Junmyeon resists the urge to lick her lips and nods. She quickly fishes out the lipstick from her purse, producing it triumphantly in front of her girlfriend.  
  
“I did.” Junmyeon's proud to see such a response elicited from her girlfriend. It's because of her that Jongdae already looks so wrecked - or rather, ready to wreck _her_.  
  
Jongdae lets out a low noise that sounds like a mix of a moan and whine and quickly takes the lipstick from Junmyeon's fingers.  
  
“Come here unnie," Jongdae says, fitting one hand gently under Junmyeon's chin, tipping her head slightly up. The other hand holds the lipstick, now uncapped.  
  
Jongdae's gaze is fully focused on Junmyeon, and Junmyeon's melting under the heat, burning from the mix of pure lust and love in Jongdae's eyes.  
  
Jongdae is careful and so, so gentle, when she rubs the lipstick across Junmyeon's lips. First, the bottom lip, and then the top one. The second coat makes Junmyeon's lips stand out even more, seem that much more enticing.  
  
“Junmyeon unnie.” Jongdae's already breathing heavily. Junmyeon simultaneously looks heavenly and sinful.  
  
“Jongdae," Junmyeon says, and she can barely string any words together coherently. “For you, this— the red— this, all...all for you."  
  
“For me," Jongdae repeats, her eyes following the movements of Junmyeon’s red red lips. “All for me.”  
  
Junmyeon nods, and then, unknowingly her tongue slips out and licks her bottom lip. Old habits are hard to break.  
  
Jongdae groans out loud, her eyes following Junmyeon’s little pink tongue’s swiping action, and doesn't resist anymore. The lipstick and its cap fall on the floor as she leans forward, cupping Junmyeon's cheek with one hand and carding her fingers through Junmyeon's smooth strands with the other, and presses her lips against Junmyeon's in a soft, slow slide.  
  
The red spreads past Junmyeon's lips, gets on Jongdae's mouth, but all Jongdae can focus on is how soft Junmyeon's lips are—how easily her unnie opens up for her, bares herself and lets Jongdae have some control when usually Junmyeon is the one who likes to be in control. But with Jongdae, with Jongdae things are different. Junmyeon knows that Jongdae likes to be in control too, and so Junmyeon lets her take the lead, and instead follows Jongdae, guides her along from time to time.  
  
Her hands remain steady on jongdae's waist, fingers curling in and nails biting as the kiss turns more heated, the slide of their lips getting more and more desperate. When Jongdae feels the nails press into her curves, she lets out a long, drawn out moan into the kiss, pushes her hips forward into Junmyeon's, uncaring as the towel gets looser, threatens to slip down.  
  
" _Jie_ ," Jongdae slips into mandarin, knowing how much the foreign syllables make Junmyeon weaker. Junmyeon still looks absolutely gorgeous, even with the red lipstick now smeared and messy over her lips and mouth. “You look so, so gorgeous. And you're all mine, all for me and only me."  
  
Junmyeon nods, unable to put together words to reply and then she picks up the fallen lipstick, putting it in Jongdae's hand, and opens her mouth, telling Jongdae to put the lipstick on her again.  
  
“Jongdae, do it," she whispers, half commanding, half requesting. “I want to mark you, put my red lips all over you, make you mine—“  
  
Jongdae feels herself break down slowly, just with Junmyeon's words and red lipstick, and immediately follows Junmyeon's words. Junmyeon's hands travel all over Jongdae's body, pulling the towel loose and caressing the soft skin as Jongdae shivers at the touch, but doesn't break her concentration and continues to gently put on the lipstick on Junmyeon's lips once again.  
  
Once Jongdae's finished, Junmyeon puts down her purse, pulls jongdae over to the bed and lies down, letting Jongdae straddle over her, slip her fingers through Junmyeon's hair and kiss every inch of her face before focusing on the red lipstick covered lips. Her thumb is gentle, light as she brushes away the smeared lipstick, clears the red stained skin so that only Junmyeon's lips stand out.  
  
Junmyeon feels her lips curve up in a smile as she watches Jongdae wipe away the lipstick, Jongdae’s eyes so full of love, so soft. She cups one of Jongdae's cheeks, lets her fingers trace the skin, and then unable to resist, pulls Jongdae down a bit and drops a little kiss on top of her nose. Jongdae whines at Junmyeon's actions, because _unnie, you interrupted my work_ , and scrunches her nose slightly.  
  
But Junmyeon knows that Jongdae loves these little actions, loves these little acts of affection, and she sees it when Jongdae goes to apply a fresh coat of lipstick on Junmyeon's lips, trying to hide her slowly blooming grin.  
  
Jongdae's thumb gently pulls down Junmyeon's bottom lip and Junmyeon gasps, feeling the lipstick rub across her lips.  
  
“Jongdae," Junmyeon whispers, and Jongdae's eyes refocus so she's looking straight at Junmyeon. “Let me do this."  
  
And Jongdae quirks an eyebrow up at the statement, offers the lipstick but Junmyeon smiles, shakes her head and puts the lipstick aside. She then flips them over, so that she's on top of Jongdae, laughing breathlessly at the little _oompf_ Jongdae lets out when her body hits the soft mattress.  
  
“This," Junmyeon murmurs, pressing her red lips against Jongdae's collarbone. When she pulls away, there's a bright red lip stain on Jongdae's collarbones and Junmyeon's eyes darken as she looks at it. " _This_."  
  
And Junmyeon continues, pressing down her lips on Jongdae's body - one mark at her cheek, another on her breast—while resisting the urge to lick at the supple skin—and then one more, right above her navel, blowing softly at the bellybutton and giggling when she sees Jongdae shiver, goosebumps rise on her skin. The next is one at Jongdae's hipbone, Junmyeon's lips slightly slanted as they press against the skin.  
  
Jongdae's breathing sharply now, her eyes wide as she gazes down at the marks Junmyeon's left all over her body. Each new one with a soft press of Junmyeon’s lips on her body fills her with excitement, sets her pulse racing and heart thumping loudly.  
  
“Unnie," Jongdae breathes out, almost whines. “Unnie, please— _more_ , jie."  
  
And Junmyeon grins at the whines, the begging that is more _demanding_ than really begging. She gives in, easily—it's Jongdae, after all—and comes up, smiling down at Jongdae with her deep red lips, and then captures Jongdae's lips with her own, kisses her with all the love and care she can muster. She wants to give Jongdae everything today, please her, mark her, press her red lips over Jongdae's body again and again and _again_.  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
Two weeks later, Jongdae takes Junmyeon to the beauty section of the mall again, wants to buy her more lipsticks, different shades of red. _You'll look beautiful unnie_ , Jongdae tells her during the drive on the way to the mall, _as always_ , she adds after a moment, sends a wink towards Junmyeon that has the elder both blushing and smirking at the compliment.  
  
“Hello," Sehun greets the two ladies cheerfully as they enter the shop, and when her eyes settle on Junmyeon, there's a small flash of recognition followed by a larger grin. “You came here a week ago or so too right?"  
  
Junmyeon nods in response, continuing with, “I did, I’m Junmyeon - and this is my girlfriend, Jongdae, I…”  
  
She doesn't finish her sentence but Sehun catches up well enough. The lipstick, the slight flush on Junmyeon's cheeks two weeks ago when she had mentioned the girlfriend and smiled so brightly.  
  
With a playful smile on her lips, Sehun shows them an array of different shades of red lipstick, lets Jongdae eye them, pick the ones that both Jongdae and Junmyeon like and agree upon, and then try them on. Each new shade makes it harder for Jongdae to draw her gaze away from Junmyeon's lips, whether it's a bright red or a darker, duller red—Junmyeon just looks great in each shade.  
  
They finally settle on a slightly darker, but still vibrant cherry red lipstick, and Jongdae does the honor of applying the lipstick on Junmyeon's lips, grinning as the color spreads over the skin, Junmyeon's warm breath tickling her skin.  
  
“I think we'll take this," Jongdae says, pulling away from Junmyeon but letting her gaze remain on her girlfriend's lips for a few more seconds before looking at Sehun and smiling. “And the earlier two shades that we tried on."  
  
Sehun hums as she takes out the new boxes of the three shades and checks the items in, tells them the price—Junmyeon allows Jongdae to make the purchase, blushes slightly when Jongdae tells her that it's her gift to Junmyeon, because Junmyeon knows that it's a gift for both of them, really—and finishes the exchange. Sehun thanks them with a sweet smile that soon turns into a knowing smile with a quick grin when Jongdae hurries out with Junmyeon towards an emptier shop.  
  
“Quick, unnie," Jongdae says, and Junmyeon's eyebrows furrow as she notices the hurriedness in Jongdae's movements. “Here, take this and come with me to the trial room."  
  
The dress pushed into Junmyeon's hands is amazingly enough the correct size despite Jongdae barely looking at the size tags. Fortunately, there's only one other customer in the trial room area, and she seems to be leaving as Jongdae pushes Junmyeon into one of the rooms. It's a lock and door room, not one covered with a curtain, and Jongdae grins as she locks the door behind herself.  
  
“Strip and change, unnie," Jongdae asks, smirking at her partner before keeping down their bags to the side.  
  
Junmyeon raises an eyebrow, but doesn't question the younger, quickly stripping herself of the shorts and shirt and putting on the dress. It reaches mid-thigh and is loose enough for Jongdae to push the skirt up as she makes Junmyeon sit down on the cushioned stool.  
  
“Jongdae," Junmyeon's breath hitches and Jongdae wastes no time in pulling Junmyeon's panties down and off all the way, " _Jongdae_ , oh my god— here too—“  
  
“Shh, _jie_ ," Jongdae whispers, grinning as she watches Junmyeon shiver when Jongdae breathes against her cunt. “Try to be a bit quiet, hmm?"  
  
Jongdae pulls out one of the red lipsticks from the bag, pushing herself back to rest on her knees and feet, away from Junmyeon's legs that are spread open. She quickly applies the lipstick, grins sweetly up at Junmyeon and then comes ahead and kisses her, letting her fingers card through Junmyeon's hair as she quickly and eagerly kisses Junmyeon until both of them are breathless.  
  
“I couldn't resist," Jongdae says, a simple explanation, and then goes back on her knees, in between Junmyeon's legs and reaching forward, she licks in, a firm stripe against Junmyeon's pussy.  
  
Junmyeon lets out a breathless laugh at the explanation, and then bites her lip, to hold back the moan as Jongdae eats her out. She rests her head against the mirror, lets it turn to side and her eyes darken when she notices Jongdae in between her legs in the reflection on the mirror.  
  
“Fuck," she groans out, closes her eyes and looks away. If she doesn't, she might come too quickly. “Jongdae, _Jongdae_ , you're so good— so, so good, Jongdae."  
  
Jongdae hums at the compliment, licks around the clit before sucking on it slightly, making Junmyeon jerk and push her hips up, into Jongdae's face.  
  
“I love you," Jongdae whispers in between her licks, letting her finger trail along the sensitive skin and then slowly push into Junmyeon. “So much, I love you so much unnie."  
  
Junmyeon whimpers as she feels Jongdae fit in another finger, slowly scissoring Junmyeon open. She finds herself unable to resist the desire to look at herself and Jongdae in the mirror, so she turns her head once again, opens her eyes and spreads her legs further apart, one on the other side of the cushioned seat so that the reflection with Jongdae eating her out is even clearer.  
  
And oh— _oh_.  
  
It's so beautiful. The image on the mirror with Junmyeon's flushed cheeks and open legs, red lips parted as Jongdae eagerly eats her out, licking into her cunt and thrusting two fingers into Junmyeon. And Junmyeon can't stop watching Jongdae and her on the mirror, can't look away, it's too good, so good.  
  
The reflection only fuels on her desire, further twists to the arousal already curling inside her, pushes her orgasm to the brink and then, when Jongdae again has her mouth around Junmyeon's clit, humming around it, Junmyeon breaks down. Jongdae gasps as she feels Junmyeon's cunt flutter around her fingers, Junmyeon's legs slightly shaking as she comes and Jongdae, so eager, so in love, drinks it all up, lets the cum smear her lipstick.  
  
“Unnie," Jongdae breathes out, after she's licked junmyeon clean. There's a thin line of sweat trailing down her neck, her panties soaked through and her pupils dilated. " _Unnie_. You're so— _so_ beautiful, so gorgeous, and all, _all_ , mine."  
  
“All yours," Junmyeon repeats after Jongdae, smiling widely at her girlfriend, her chest heaving a bit. “Jongdae, Jongdae, Jongdae— all for _you_."  
  
Jongdae licks her lips clean, stares at Junmyeon lips, that are still so red, and now a bit swollen too—from all the biting—and she just wants to kiss Junmyeon more, wants to kiss Junmyeon forever.  
  
“Come here," Junmyeon tells Jongdae, one hand gently wrapping around Jongdae's neck and the other on the waist as she pulls Jongdae up and into her lap. “I love you."  
  
And then Junmyeon kisses her, slow and languid, enjoying each lick, each slide of their lips, each little pull and drag that Jongdae does with her teeth catching onto Junmyeon's bottom lip, grazing her top lip with her tongue and then over her teeth. Jongdae kisses Junmyeon much like how she acts with Junmyeon—teasing the older, pulling at her lip gently, but then also so full of love and understanding and she puts in her all into each kiss. She takes lead, but just as easily also lets Junmyeon take over. They're in this together, so they'll do this together.  
  
“Wait, unnie," Jongdae breaks the kiss apart, a sudden smirk twitching up at the curls at the corner of her lips. “I have to do something."  
  
Jongdae quickly gets off of Junmyeon, kneels down and takes out the lipstick she had applied earlier and reapplies it. Grinning, she turns back to face Junmyeon, still on her knees, and once again settles herself in between Junmyeon's legs.  
  
Junmyeon's clit peeks through in between the lips of her pussy, and unable to resist, Jongdae leans in and softly pecks the nub once, laughing when she feels Junmyeon jerk at the kiss, still so sensitive from the orgasm. She laughs even harder when Junmyeon groans out a _fuck, Jongdae, should've warned me at least_.  
  
Then, she gets on to do with what she had intended. Briefly pressing her lips together, she leans in and presses her lips just above Junmyeon's cunt, marking the skin with a bright red lip stain. When she pulls back, her eyes are immediately drawn to the mark—the shape is gorgeous, the color even better, and it's all Jongdae's, which makes it the best.  
  
Junmyeon's eyes slightly widen when she notices the mark but then she laughs, shakes her head and brings up Jongdae for another kiss.  
  
“You're incorrigible," she whispers into the kiss, swiping her tongue over Jongdae's bottom lip, “but also amazing, and I love you so much."  
  
“I love you too," Jongdae replies, her eyes bright, and then full of mirth as she continues, "also we should probably buy this dress now—it _does_ look good on you. And I wonder if the assistants are wondering what we're up to, staying in the room for so long and that too with only one piece of clothing."  
  
“Oh god," Junmyeon's lips drop open in a small ‘o,’ eyebrows raising almost comically high, when she realizes that they've probably been in the room for at least half an hour now. “Oh my god, _Jongdae_ —“  
  
“Relax," Jongdae chuckles, pecking Junmyeon's lips again—because how can she _not_ , when they're so swollen and so red, even with barely any lipstick left on them anymore. “Just change back, and we'll go through a few more aisles of clothes quickly and then buy the dress and then get out."  
  
Junmyeon nods, and then quickly begins to redress herself while Jongdae silently laughs at her, and then massages her shoulders. Once Junmyeon's back into her original attire, Jongdae wraps her arms around Junmyeon from the back and leans her chin on Junmyeon's shoulder.  
  
“Unnie," she says, pressing a chaste kiss on junmyeon's still slightly flushed cheek—from all the hurrying and also probably thinking about how Jongdae ate her out in a trial room of a store. “You're too cute."  
  
“Jongdae," Junmyeon replies, mocking Jongdae’s cheeky tone as she looks at her girlfriend in the mirror and adjusts her hair to make herself look more presentable, “I’m going to punish you when we get back home."  
  
“Mhmm," Jongdae hums and smiles in response, nuzzling into Junmyeon's neck. “I’ll look forward to it~"  
  
Jongdae knows what Junmyeon's punishments are like for her - they always end up with multiple orgasms for Jongdae and Junmyeon utilizing her strap on - and Jongdae honestly looks forward to it.


End file.
